


DAY TWENTY TWO - IN BATTLE, SIDE-BY-SIDE

by tally_hoed



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge [22]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed





	DAY TWENTY TWO - IN BATTLE, SIDE-BY-SIDE

For months they’ve been on the run, so it comes as no surprise when they finally get caught. There are at least five bandits tracking them, who knows how many more there might be laying a trap.

Better to just turn around and fight than continue along unsuspectingly. Not for nothing have the whispers of “trickster twins” been following the pair. Yixing with his bow and knives and Luhan with his gunblade make for a formidable duo.

All it takes is a quirk of Luhan’s eyebrow and Yixing is slinking back into the trees, most likely finding himself a higher vantage point.

Luhan’s tactic is a little different. He turns and he waits for the bandits to stumble upon him. There’s no misplaced pleasantries or monologues, just Luhan’s wry grin and quick swordplay. One against five would cause any man to tremble, but Luhan hears the swish of Yixing’s arrow piercing the air before slicing straight through flesh and he is calm.

He spares little worry when two of the five dart away to find the marksman and instead quickly works on taking down the remaining three. It feels like a dance to Luhan, dodging and sparring and slashing against opponents.

Especially when Yixing appears next to him, flinging his knives and out-manoeuvring sharp swords to deliver well placed blows. Once the five men have been destroyed, Luhan and Yixing tread down to the nearby river to clean up.

They settle together against a tree to dry off, always on alert for more trouble despite their hands being intimately twined together.


End file.
